No Middle Ground
by princess34marth
Summary: A fire!Hans story. Set after the end of the movie. Hans has been exiled and begs Elsa for help with more problems than he left with; can Elsa learn from her past to help Hans' future? Or will his baggage cause them to go up in smoke?
1. Chapter 1

_I'm not exactly sure how this day could get worse_, thought Elsa. She paced the length of her bedroom tirelessly, moving into her sitting room to avoid ending her stride. Her ankle length powder, blue night gown swished along the rug. The weak light of dawn filtered through her tall windows, illuminating her problems. After thawing Arendelle, she had hoped things would simply go back to how they were. Unfortunately, the reality was not so easy. She sighed heavily and threw herself into a chair.

Although she was glad to be rid of that bothersome duke of Weselton, Elsa now had to figure out a new trade partner. Her country was practically water locked on all sides; goods were not exactly plentiful besides fish and pleasant weather. And ice, she mused. Her slender fingers pulled through her platinum hair mercilessly as she thought of the rest of her problems. Aside from being short a trade partner, she was short a sister, too. Anna had become glued to Kristoff's hip, and while Elsa wished her every happiness, she felt rather hurt that after all that had happened in the past few weeks, she was as alone as ever. She didn't have to hide her secret anymore, but she missed the company of the one person she wanted most, her sister.

_At least now I don't have to worry about my secret getting out_, she thought as she massaged her temples. Deft hands pulled her hair into a braid like second nature, and the young queen stood and took a deep breath. She had to go find something to occupy her mind, or else she would explode. Elsa made her daily rounds through the castle, smiling and conversing with the staff. Their love and respect comforted her, but nothing could sooth her selfish desire for an equal. Anna was her little sister, and little sisters never would quite understand what big sisters had to deal with. And honestly, Elsa liked it that way; she was glad to provide a comfortable life free from worry for Anna, after all her years of standing by through her coldness. Her feet led her through the kitchens as her mind wandered. She paused to sample a slice of fresh bread from the ovens, and graced the baker with a shy smile in thanks. The warm treat was polished off with no trace of unladylike crumbs by the time she reached the stables.

"Elsa! Look at me!" Anna's high voice sounded from a horse stall, her head peeking over the top. The young woman was perched on her large bay steed, Kristoff at her side. She nudged the horse forward and Kristoff nodded at Elsa, then walked out the back of the stable. "We're going to get ice today! And maybe explore the mountains a little bit. And go see the trolls, and then Kristoff said he would show me around the hot springs if I was lucky!" Anna chattered cheerfully.

"Oh really?" Elsa murmured. "Well, just stay warm, and be careful. Don't get separated and try to get home before dark." Elsa rifled through the saddle bags, making sure they had plenty of supplies in case something happened. Kristoff may know the mountains like the back of his mitten, but one could never be too careful. She hid her apprehension by scratching the horse behind his ears and looking at the ground. A chill began to clutch at her heart and mind; the queen didn't feel easy about letting her sister so far from her side. Her social anxiety could typically be assuaged by a tender touch or an ear to ear grin from her goofy sister, but with Anna gone she would be left to manage her feelings alone. Elsa buried her nose in the soft fur on the horse's neck; as hard as it would be, she needed to learn how to stand on her own.

Kristoff rounded the corner with a large sack of carrots over his shoulder. "We should get going, Anna. We want as much daylight as possible." Anna gave Elsa one last bright grin and let Kristoff guide the horse out of the stall. The blonde woman sighed and turned back towards the castle.

Then, almost as an afterthought, Elsa conjured Olaf to her side. "Go with them," she instructed, "and if they get in to trouble, let me know immediately."

"Yes, your highness!" The chipper snowman saluted, his personal snow cloud puffing just above his boneless head, and then, "Wait for me! Hey Sven! Anna!" And he hightailed it out of the stables and after the couple.

Elsa giggled quietly to herself and then made her way towards the gardens, deciding to spend a few hours amongst the greenery while it wasn't blisteringly hot outside yet. Her fingertips trailed over the hedges as she lost herself in the pleasant scene. It had been years since she had enjoyed the gardens. She remembered gazing at them longingly from the windows of her childhood, locked away by a power she had been born with.

Paved stones turned into lush grass as Elsa diverted from the trail and stopped at a large oak tree at the edge of an ornamental pond. A cushioned gaudy looking hammock was slung low on the tree, with gold tassels and the body of it embroidered with the colors of Arendelle's banners. She slipped into it with as much grace as the hammock would allow and wiggled to get comfortable. With a lazy wave of her hand, she lightly frosted the closest leaves to provide some cool. It wasn't long before the soothing sounds from the pond and gentle swaying of the hammock had her drifting off to sleep.

"Elsa! Queen Elsa, please wake up!" A masculine, hushed voice urged her. Her mind fuzzy with sleep, it took the young woman a moment to recognize the speaker. Startled blue eyes met worried green and she shoved at the man, pinning him against the ground with a thick coat of ice. Elsa floundered a bit in the hammock before righting herself and stalking towards the trapped man. She could hear shouts in the distance from the direction of the stone wall that enclosed the grounds.

Intense anger rose like bile within her as she prepared to hit him again with a fist mailed in shards of ice, but her fury was stopped with a puzzling observation: his hand was moving through her ice, like a hot knife through butter. And suddenly he was halfway free and struggling to rise, and words were leaving his mouth but panic was buzzing her ears and she couldn't make them out. All she knew was that he was a threat. Another layer of ice soon crushed his hands down to his sides, and Elsa placed a booted foot on his chest. "Please," he whispered, "help me, Elsa." She glared at him and leaned more heavily onto his chest.

"Hans."

So this is the first story I have written in a while. I already have a few chapters written and a clear ending written out. I really loved Frozen and I think This ship is really cute. Anyways, please rate and review! I live on reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter two. Please leave reviews as to how you like the story's progression thus far. Reviews are very encouraging!**

"You are either really brave, or very, very stupid to show your face around here, Hans," Elsa spat from between gritted teeth. "I should really just hand you over to the guards. I have every right and reason, too." She kept her boot pressed to his chest, weighing the pros and cons of punching him in her mind. Her hand absently replenished the ice surrounding his body, although his hands were no longer melting it. _What was that about, anyways?_ She wondered, almost angrily.

Hans struggled to breathe with the ice sitting on his torso. He winced as he tried to speak softly. "Elsa, I promise, I mean you no harm. I-"

"Oh, sure, except for that time you tried to kill me, right?" Bitter sarcasm dripped from her remark. But even as she said it, she could see something in his eyes. Not remorse, but something more close to home. A feeling she was very familiar with. Fear.

She lifted her foot off of him but never once did her eyes leave his. "Start talking. This better be worth my time. And if it's not, you can be assured that you will be well acquainted with Arendelle's finest dungeons. Maybe even the one you put me in."

The young prince took in as deep of a breath as he could manage and started speaking. "M-my father, the king of the Southern Isles, he decided that my punishment for endangering our connection with Arendelle was," a ragged sigh escaped, "exile." Pleading eyes turned to Elsa. "I tried to argue why I shouldn't be sent away, but my brothers did not take well to the runt of the litter trying to elevate his station. They... escorted me out of my home. And not very carefully. I didn't know what to do, where to go. I don't have much family outside of the Southern Isles, so I just started riding." At this point, Hans looked weary, but he continued. "I was trying to find my way through the thick forests of the mainland, hoping I would find some village where I could start over. I accidentally ran into a malevolent imp. He told me that I would have the power to go conquer all if I gave him Sitron. I," he closed his eyes for a moment, and they glimmered with unshed tears when he opened them again. Hans' voice was softer now. "I gave him my best friend, and all I got in return was this curse. He disappeared before I could ask how to break the curse, he laughed and said 'A deal's a deal'. No matter what I do, no matter how I try to calm myself, my hands keep burning and it's terrifying, I don't know how to control it, Elsa, and I'm absolutely terrified."

He turned his face up to Elsa's and openly cried. "Please, Queen Elsa. I'm begging you. I know that you can control your magic, and I need your help in controlling this curse. I can't do this by myself, and you know that I would never have come back to Arendelle if I wasn't truly desperate."

The young queen was silent as she tried to process his story, tuning out the shouts that were slowly getting louder. The melted hollows around his fists showed his story to be true, about the curse at least. And she could always write to the king of the Southern Isles to determine if his banishment was true. The ginger prince made an awfully pathetic figure as he wept weakly against the ground. The uncomfortably familiar feeling of helplessness crept into her chest as she recognized his agony. He was going through what she had battled for years, and he had no one to help him. Not even his horse.

Her skirts rustled as she turned away from him and tried to reason with herself. If he attacked her, she could very easily defend herself. Plus, she would have time to break the news to Anna if he stayed. But, he was a liar, and a very good manipulator. _He's not lying, though_, she thought miserably. Housing her would-be murderer and usurper didn't seem like the brightest idea she had ever had, but with how pitiful he looked, she felt it was her only choice. How hypocritical would she be if she sent him away now, when he needed someone most? Anna had fiercely stuck by her side, and maybe Hans needed someone like that, someone who could change him into a good person.

The snow queen shook her head fiercely to dispel her rioting thoughts. She would help him learn to control his powers, and then send him away. Enough to make him indebted to Arendelle, but not enough to give him a hold in her kingdom. Anna probably wouldn't even find out, sparing her unnecessary worry. _And it's not like he's stupid, he should learn quickly and then be out of my hair,_ Elsa noted mentally. If he worked well with her, she might even be able to convince him to talk his father into possible trade arrangements in the future. Taking a chance on the exiled prince was turning into a better and better idea. She made her decision and turned her eyes on the trapped man.

"Fine. I will try and help you with what I can, so long as you remain civil and loyal to me. In return, I will tell your father that you are forgiven in the eyes of Aredelle, and you will convince him to open trade routes with my country." Elsa felt so proud of her plan. Hans let out a shuddering breath of relief and let his eyes flutter closed. She slowly lifted the ice from his body, and added with a slight sneer, "But if you try anything, remember that I have much more control over my powers, and I will not hesitate to make you regret your entire life."  
He stood and clenched his fists, shoving them into his pockets and looking to her expectantly. His clothing was dirty and tattered in places, definitely not the princely garb it had once been. "Now, let's find a place to keep you," Elsa said as she turned on her heel. She led him out of the gardens but kept him in her peripheral vision nonetheless. They made their way around a small creek until reaching a small, overgrown gate that led into the castle. Before she could open the door, the couple was confronted by a breathless guard.

"Your grace, please! This man is a dangerous fugitive, let me detain him!" he gasped out, taking a threatening pose.

"It's quite alright, Albin. I can handle him by myself. Prince Hans is an honored guest of ours," the queen said in low, soft tones. "However, I would be ever so grateful if we could keep his presence between us." The guard hesitated, then bowed and turned away to settle the rest of the search party. Elsa smiled and pushed through the entryway, with Hans in tow. They journeyed down a dark, slightly damp tunnel built with stone, sporadic torches lighting their way and casting distorted shadows against the walls. Hans felt a nauseating sense of deja vu coming over him as Elsa cheerfully directed him into a drafty room with high ceilings and few comforts.

"During your stay in my home," Elsa started acidly, "you will be allowed this room, right next to the very same dungeon that you put me in." She paced the edges of the room, avoiding his eyes. "You will eat meals here, sleep here, anytime you are not training with me, you will be here." The blonde felt a little bad for being so harsh, but then she remembered the wave of agony that crashed over her when he had lied about Anna's death. The memory almost made her retch, and it took all her calm to keep her from changing her mind. She glanced at his clothing once more, and started for the door. "I'll gather you some new garments. You will have to blend in a bit more to stay unharmed here.

Elsa whipped around and stalked towards him, bearing down on him with cold fury in her eyes. Hans flinched, his back against the wall. "You are not welcome here, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. You tried to kill both me and my sister, and you manipulated and lied to all of my people. Don't even begin to think that you can relax here. I will be watching every move you make. And don't you dare go near my sister. No one here is fooled by your charm, least of all me. I am much more proficient with my magic than you are with yours, be certain of that." She straightened to her full regal height, let out a breath, and gracefully walked out, frosting the floor with every step.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, please keep them up! I originally thought this story would be ten chapters long, but it is definitely moving right along. I will try and make the chapters longer as well. Please leave your suggestions, questions, and words of encouragement! - marth**

The dungeon was at least a comfortable temperature. Sure, it was no mountain chalet, with its boarded window and stone mattress, but it was better than being outside in those godforsaken woods. Hans readjusted his position on the bed, his back rioting against the unforgiving wall. He brought his hands up in front of his eyes, studying them with apprehension. They looked like his normal hands; hands that had pulled him up onto his horse, had animated his childhood friends, had defended him from his brothers, what little they could. Memories from home crowded his mind and his fingertips started to tingle, small flames seeming to melt from them. They entranced him, but also frightened him greatly.

Hans' reverie was broken by the creaking of the heavy wooden door. He stood quickly and shoved his hands into his pockets. A stout, older woman bustled in with full arms; a tray of food with some dark material tucked underneath. She placed the items on the narrow table on the other side of the room, then turned to face him. The aged skin on her throat and cheeks quivered when she began to speak. "Queen Elsa has commanded you be given fresh garments, a midday meal, and a bath. You are not to speak unless asked by her majesty herself." She gestured to the tray and clothing. "You will receive bath water after your meal, then her majesty will determine whether she will see you or not." She turned and walked out.

As soon as the door closed with a thud, Hans pounced on the food. It was nothing extravagant, merely a fish broth with vegetables, fresh brown bread, and plate with gooey white cheese and whiter butter. It was enough for the prince, and he set his spoon down satisfied. The woman burst back into the room almost on cue, dragging a huge metal bucket of water. It was left in the center of the room while she gathered his dishes, then left once again. Hans peered into the bucket, and was met with solid ice. He sighed and timidly drew out his hands, touching them to the frozen surface. With a little concentration, his hands were soon moving through the ice like it was liquid, melting it until it was steaming. Listening for footsteps, Hans stripped and hopped into the bucket gingerly, groaning with pleasure as the hot water soothed his aching muscles. There was even a scrap of soap stuck to the tub, just enough to scrub his scalp.

He was almost as limp as a noodle when the old woman walked back in. Hans was glad he was facing away from the door when he heard her gasp; he cringed. She had seen the scars that he had almost managed to forget about.

"You just, just wash up, dear, and I'll go get her highness," the woman nervously evacuated the room. Hans sighed and slid deeper into the water.

Elsa was pacing her sitting room again. She had written her plan down again and again, going over every possibility in her mind. She would help Hans, accept an apology, and as a token of loyalty and friendship, the Southern Isles would provide trade with Arendelle. Seeing as Hans was in her debt, the plan could hardly go wrong. The gauzy train of her dress seemed to float around her as she paused by the window, looking out towards the North mountain. For a moment Elsa imagined Marshmallow playing in a howling snowstorm, a smile crossing her lips as she wished to join him. She left the window and was about to make her way to Hans' cell when her other snow person popped in through the front door.

"Olaf? What are you doing back so soon? Are Anna and Kristoff with you?" Elsa grabbed the bread from her lunch tray and perched herself on a stool next to the snowman, munching quietly.

He smiled up at her innocently. "Actually, they told me to find you! Anna said that they were going to spend the night in the mountains, or maybe a few nights."

Elsa blanched,"But why? It's not like there's much to see up there, besides snow. I would know."

Olaf stared at his feet for a second before answering, "I think Anna said something about meeting Kristoff's family, and he has a lot so it might take a while. But she promises that she is safe."

Elsa rose and stalked over to the window again. Anna would really rather spend time with _trolls_ than with her? How could she run off to meet someone else's family when her own family still felt like they were strangers? Trying not to seem too upset, the queen swallowed a sigh and turned back to the snowman. "Thank you, Olaf. I would very much appreciate it if you would go back to where they and continue to keep an eye on them for me." The snowman beamed, then started back out of the castle. Elsa returned the bread to the rest of her untouched meal. She was going to confront Hans, and the thought seemed to erase her appetite completely.

"Man, we should get Elsa to make more ice staircases. Climbing is a pain," Anna whined as she trailed behind Kristoff. They had ridden his sleigh as far as they could, but the last mile to the hot springs was too treacherous to burden Sven with the heavy vehicle.

"We aren't even climbing, Anna, we're walking up an incline," Kristoff responded, trying not to laugh. Anna looked like a strange duck, pulling her feet all the way out of the snow before taking another step. The young man idled for a moment to let her catch up to him.

"So, how did you manage to get a troll family, anyways? I mean, you're human, although you might be as dirty as a troll," the princess asked while fighting a giggle. The snow stuck to her clothes like frozen powdery lint.

Kristoff's smile dimmed, and he was quiet before answering. "Well, I was an orphan. My parents... The man at the orphanage told me that they died from fever, I don't know any thing else. When I was old enough to lead a reindeer, I started helping the ice pickers." He paused, his eyes lost for a moment. "Then I stumbled into the hot springs and the trolls took care of us. The other men figured I had gotten adopted by a family in town, and never asked questions." He turned to Anna.

The young girl looked pensive as she absently fiddled with a braid. "My parents..." But before she could continue, they were both alerted to the sounds of rocks rumbling very closely to them. Kristoff smiled at her, the grabbed Anna's hand and ran with her towards the springs, Sven loping beside them. All talk of depressing pasts was soon forgotten among the cheerful trolls.

"Your highness!" Elsa had descended upon the last stair when the cry stopped her. The stairway led from a side hallway near her quarters to a storage room with three exits; one led to the kitchen, one to the hallway of dungeons, and one to the stables. There were many routes to these destinations hidden within the castle, but Elsa had decided to return her own dishes and thus had gone left towards the kitchens.

"Grethe? How can I help you?" She asked the out of breath cook.

Her face was red with exertion, but her eyes held a hint of confusion and sympathy. "It's the captive, Hans. He's, well, your highness, you need to have him seen by a physician!" Her thin lips were missing their usual stubborn smile, and instead were being dragged down into a worried frown.

Elsa placed a gentle hand on the staff member's shoulder. "I will attend to Prince Hans, don't fret. Things will be sorted out soon enough." She handed her lunch tray to Grethe and started down the hallway to the dungeons.

Upon entering the room, nothing seemed to be amiss. Hans was laying on the bed, looking almost as good as new with clean skin and fresh clothing. Elsa closed the door behind her and positioned herself on the wall parallel to the bed. "Did you enjoy your bath?" She smirked; freezing the bath water had seemed like an easy way to covertly punish Hans, while also getting to understand the capabilities of his powers. It may have been childish, but it still served a purpose.

The prince did not move, his quiet reply was, "It was good practice, at least."

The queen lost her smirk And got down to business. "Why are you upsetting my household, Hans?" Annoyance tinged her voice.

He sat up and kept his face guarded. "I had no intentions of doing any such thing, your highness. I sincerely apologize for any distress I have caused."

Elsa scoffed. "So what is this about you needing a doctor?" He looked healthy enough, to her anyway.

Hans noticeably stiffened. "I have some injuries, but they are mostly healed. There is nothing for your grace to concern herself with."

"Anything where you might try and get me in trouble is a concern to me. You're not going to die in my dungeons and leave me more political work to do. Where are you harmed?"

The young prince grimaced, then stood and turned away from her. With stiff movements he pulled the loose linen shirt over his head, covering his chest but exposing his back. Hideously angry, waxy, blotchy scars covered his skin. It looked as if there had been multiple large blisters, but now there were slightly shiny scabs. One burn scar that started on his shoulder wrapped around to his front, so Elsa carefully turned him around and tugged the shirt away. This scar was far worse than the rest; while the others were the color of new pink skin, this burn was refusing to heal. It weeped clear fluid between tight cracks in his flesh.

Elsa glanced up at Hans' face. This time there were no tears, only humiliation and pain. Elsa handed the man back his shirt, and turned away with flaming cheeks as he donned it. Her mind raced and her heart was threatening to burst out of her chest. There was something awfully wrong with this situation, and she was almost scared to find out. The queen hurriedly stepped out of the room and weakly muttered something about bandages, then took off down the corridor. Yes, something was very, very wrong here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear readers, thank you for all the reviews! I apologize for the errors in the last chapter, I have been going between a PC and an iPad, so it was a bit difficult getting the word processors to match up. Also, I am looking for a beta! I've never used one before, so any advice on finding one, or any volunteers? :) I really appreciate all the kind words and suggestions, everyone, please keep them up! They make me so happy, and excited to write. Now, enough words, let's find out what our favorite royals are up to. - marth **

The royal physician found Elsa pacing in the kitchens, worrying a lock of unnaturally blonde hair. "Your majesty," he said quietly to get her attention.

The young woman stopped suddenly mid stride and turned to face him, her face emotionless but her eyes concerned. "Oh! Yes, Doctor Haugen. What is your diagnosis?"

The older man's brows met in frustrated confusion. "The burns across his back are as healed as they are going to get, no poultice or cream will erase the new skin. Those scars will be his for life. However," his aged eyes met Elsa's, "the burn across his chest is not one of natural means. It seems to have originated from a cursed flame. Therefore, it can not be healed by any natural means, I fear. I will have to write some colleagues of mine, to see if this has been encountered before, but until then, we can only change the dressing and keep it clean and free from infection. I'm surprised he did not succumb to his wounds." Doctor Haugen placed a soft hand on the queen's arm and gestured towards her prisoner's door. "He is yours to attend, a very amenable patient, I might add." With that, the doctor left Elsa to face Hans.

The prince was sitting on the cot once again, his chest looking noticeably bulkier with the swaths of bandages around it. He stood upon her entrance, bowing stiffly. Elsa folded her hands and cautiously met his green eyes as he rose. They looked tired, but otherwise there was no trace of any feeling. The young queen pushed down resurfacing memories of his betrayal and tried to remain calm, but anger still bubbled up inside of her. Before she could think of a way to start the conversation, Hans stepped towards her.

"Can we begin the lesson, your grace?" She noticed the tightness in his face, and that his hands were thrust into the pockets of his pants. She mentally steadied herself and stood her ground.

"Tell me how you came to be so grievously wounded, and then we will begin. I will have you keep no secrets from me, not after all the lies." The queen circled him, positioning herself against the table.

Hans still revealed nothing through his features besides deep discomfort. "Your grace, I would prefer not to discuss the matter of my injuries. I feel they have no bearing on the situation at hand."

"Of course they do! I will not house a fugitive, no matter how desperate you may be! If there is some other crime you have committed, then trade be damned, I won't -"

"Your grace, my answer is no."

Elsa was incensed by his rebuke, but the anxiety at the prospect of a confrontation in the dungeons won. "Fine," she answered sullenly, "let's just get this over with."

She whipped towards the door and started down the hallway, making sure that Hans was following her. They eventually stopped in the storage room near the kitchens. It was large enough, and brightly lit. And best of all, it was rarely trafficked by anyone but herself and the staff, so they didn't have to worry about anyone seeing Hans who wasn't supposed to. Although at this point, Elsa figured everyone knew that she was sheltering her would-be murderer.

"So, an imp cursed you with the power to produce fire, am I correct?" she started slowly. They stood across from each other in the cavernous room.

"Yes, it seems to only effect my hands, and... the flames are heightened by my emotions. It doesn't burn my skin now, but it did at first." The prince drew his hands slowly out of his pockets and stared at them.

That explained the burn on his chest then. Elsa watched him warily. "I only just learned to control my powers, and it is not an easy task. You must not master your emotions, but accept them. You are going to be angry, happy, sad. That's part of being human." While she was speaking, her fingers shot small snow bursts into the air, glittering as they drifted downwards. "Once you accept that you can't control the way your heart feels about something, then you can control when you use the magic."

"Right now, it only happens when I seem to be out of control," Hans muttered. His own fingers looked as normal as ever, fleshy pink and calloused from years of training with sword and horse.

The young queen studied Hans. Here was a man that was used to being in control. Hell, he had even controlled his emotions and reactions enough to make everyone believe that he was a good person and in love with her sister. He knew how to do anything except feel freely, and that just made Elsa mistrust him more. "You need to let go, to feel without inhibitions. What is keeping you from acting like every other vapid, self absorbed twenty-three year old prince?"

"Self-absorbed?" Hans scoffed, his eyes narrowed. "That's rich, coming from the woman that nearly let her baby sister marry a man and die because she couldn't think of anything past her own woes." He started to circle around her.

Elsa kept her distance but matched his pace. "I was trying not to hurt anyone! Unlike some people who don't care about others at all, I did everything I knew to do to keep Anna safe. And don't forget, you're the one who nearly killed her!"

The prince clenched his fists. "Don't presume to know anything about me, Elsa, because you couldn't even fathom what I've been through."

"Oh, are we on first name basis now? Well, since I did save your life and all, I guess you think that means you can walk all over my generosity?" Frost crept up over her hands, growing large and pointed icicles down her fingers.

"You put me in a dungeon, in case you've forgotten. I may have tried to harm you, but I had my reasons!" Hans barely noticed the pleasant warmth rolling off of his fists as glared at the queen.

"Great! Reasons! Murder and stealing my kingdom is totally comparable to sleeping on a hard bed. I'm sorry, should I write for your darling brothers to bring you a feather tick from home? Will they try to murder me too?" Elsa stopped and her voice dropped to barely above a whisper, "Or is it you they will try to murder, Hans? Try to finish the job?"

The snow queen hardly had time to blink before she was knocked to the floor, Hans on top of her. His fists scorched the floor on each side of her head, singeing her hair. The flames, as fiery as his hair, went all the way past his shoulders. Ash floated like hellish snow in the air; the flames were burning the fabric of his shirt and bandages. Finally Elsa tore her eyes away from the inferno to meet blazing green, flashing with anger. "Making assumptions, Queen Elsa," Hans snarled, "is a very dangerous thing to do."

A queer smile found Elsa's lips, and she placed her hands to Hans' bare chest. A split second later, he screamed and the prince was across the room, frozen to the wall by a think layer of ice. Elsa stood gracefully and glanced over him, to insure that he wasn't too harmed. Her eyes lingered on his chest for a moment, but soon she met his eyes once more. If she were the type to swear, then she would have sworn that there was confusion and disbelief to be found there. But he blinked, and they were calm now, and completely shielded, his hands back to mortal flesh. His shirt and bandages were reduced to ash, but his skin was unburned besides the previous magical burn. "This lesson," she said softly as she forced him to look into her eyes, "is over."

She turned away from him, leaving the prince frozen and struggling for breath against the ice. He would melt, eventually. Her feet led her up the stairway towards the great hall as she pondered the fight. She had made two very important observations. One, there had been disappointment in his eyes when she announced the lesson over. Whether it was disappointment in himself or her, she could not tell. Elsa was not angry with his outburst; in fact, it had helped greatly in learning about the limits of his abilities. She had intentionally goaded him into attacking her, so she couldn't blame him too much.

She opened the small side door into the great hall and started for her chambers. Her second observation was even more interesting, however. In the middle of the gruesome red burn wound, there had been hand prints that weren't there before. Her hand prints.

Elsa pulled a familiar lock of hair into her fingers and turned towards the castle library. Perhaps Doctor Haugen would not have to write any colleagues after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to my readers who reviewed the last chapter! I appreciate your words of encouragement :) I find that I have a really hard time writing Anna and Kristoff, probably because they aren't as angsty : Oh well. Everyone, please take a few minutes to review, I love them! Time for more Helsa! 3 - marth**

Anna wasn't sure if she would ever get used to seeing rocks rolling around and laughing, talking, living. Trolls were practically bed time story material, not your friend's parents. Even after spending a week in their presence, the thundering noise from their movement somewhat startled her. But they were cheery and accepting, so she made no complaints and joined Kristoff's side in his conversation with the older trolls.

"Anna, so good to see you looking as pink as usual. White hair didn't really suit you, dear," Bulda ribbed her and mussed her hair. The troll mother had been nothing but gracious and a tad overbearing since their arrival. Anna was just glad to be around people that talked to her and there were no doors to close, besides the one to Kristoff's tiny shack. He didn't stay with the trolls often anymore, so his abode was less than luxurious, but it was enough for privacy when it was required.

"And you're… looking especially rocky today!" she grinned awkwardly and glanced over to Kristoff. He flushed from her attention and cleared his throat.

"Where's Pabbie? I have hardly seen him all week." He stooped down to pat a troll child on the head. Sven was relaxing by a steam vent in the ground, younger trolls bouncing all around him.

Pabbie slowly made his way through the crowd of trolls to stand by Bulda. "Sorry, young ones. I'm old and slow, I might as well be gathering moss." He nodded slightly to Anna out of respect for her station. "It's good that you're here. I have been meaning to contact the queen, but I had no way of doing so." His eyes took on a worried look. "It seems that there have been disturbance coming from the North Mountain, though I'm not sure what could be surviving up there."

"North Mountain? That's where Elsa's castle is. Could something be living in there?" Anna piped up. Elsa had brought Olaf and that snow giant thing to life, it wouldn't be much work to make other things too, she thought. The princess' lips formed a thin line at the thought of her sister. She had hoped everything would turn out cleanly and happily, but it hadn't been that simple. The change from zero time with Elsa to almost unlimited access had been novel for a while. Unfortunately, Elsa was so busy being queen that she hardly had any time for fun things. Her bedroom door might be open now, but the door that led to her study was generally closed. Anna realized that she knew so little about Elsa, besides their shared love of chocolate. Her eyebrows formed a frustrated v. And after the vibrancy of her new friendship with Kristoff, spending time with Elsa was almost dull. They were nothing alike; Elsa was introverted and quiet while Anna was loud and rambunctious. The young woman shook her head and tried to concentrate on Pabbie's answer; dwelling on her thin relationship with her sister wasn't exactly fun.

The elder troll shook his head. "I do not know, but I'm hoping you two could go investigate. Most likely, it's nothing difficult, but it's dangerous to let that area go unmonitored. It's steeped in the Queen's magic, who knows what could have happened after she was taken away?"

Anna's eyes met Kristoff's; this could either be a great adventure, or they could both get seriously harmed.

"Let's go!" Anna exclaimed with a tiny jump and a breathless grin, her troubles forgotten.

* * *

Elsa stretched and yawned in a most unladylike way from behind the desk in her study. Books from the castle's library, notes from her staff, letters from other countries, and her father's journals surrounded her on every side of her desk. Her study had become her refuge and her prison. She had the peace and quiet her mind desired, but none of the company that her heart yearned for after years of denial. Bare hands swiftly released the braid that contained her lengthy hair as she tried to relax in the straight backed chair her father had used.

The week had gone by in a blur. Every day, more missives arrived from other countries, proposing trade, and marriage. Elsa scoured the trade letters, but tossed the marriage proposals. She hardly had time to herself, between running a kingdom and winning the trust of her people. A husband was the last thing she cared about.

Her citizens regarded her with respect and love, but she felt that despite how much they liked their newly crowned queen, they did not quite trust her ability to rule and act under pressure. And who would? The night of her coronation, she had had a mental breakdown and plunged the kingdom into icy turmoil. It was only thanks to Anna that the summer had been restored and no one had been seriously harmed thanks to her ineptitude. Spending time around her people and inviting them into the castle to discuss their woes helped, but the test of time was ongoing. Elsa briefly wished for Anna's personable attitude, but then massaged her temples to push her mind onto other thoughts.

Thankfully, the fragile economy of Arendelle had not been terribly affected by their brief winter. The kingdom had plenty of grain stores and preserves to feed the people despite their current lack of trade, not to mention the fjord full of fish. The harbor was full of ships flying her banners, but she needed ships from other countries, full of goods she had no access to. The friendly kingdom of Corona had been the most promising so far, but they were farther away than the Southern Isles. If this ..situation with Hans worked out, however, Elsa would never have to worry again.

The thought of the banished prince flooded her mind with a new wave of stress. Building a new council of advisers (Did the Duke of Weselton really leave all these gaps?), communicating with foreign dignitaries, and settling disputes among her people had kept her away from the man. And her busy schedule wasn't the only thing prhibiting her from visiting the dungeons. Spending time with Hans wasn't very high on her list of things she enjoyed. Elsa had kept constant tabs on him from a far, through Grethe mostly. He still did not speak much, his wound was still refusing to heal, and no one ever saw his hands. She had also needed time for her research on curses and the magic that accompanied them. The young queen had a hunch that she would be able to help Hans with more than controlling his magic, but she wasn't completely sure. There was no other way to find out than to try, though.

The queen shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew better than anyone that concealing one's emotions was not the best way to control the magic. Knowing that there was someone suffering just as much as she had, even if it was Hans, made her feel sick to her stomach. With a defeated sigh, she pulled her fingers through her hair and renewed her braid. With leaden feet she stood and made her way to the dungeons.

* * *

Hans was counting the stones in the ceiling for the thirtieth time when the queen entered his room. Her eyes darted around the room with mild confusion before settling on him. Judging from her startled look, it was just as he had suspected; the woman who brought the food had not mentioned to the queen that she had been making him a tad more comfortable. He had been upgraded to a straw mattress with a thicker blanket, a roughly woven rug on the floor, two more sets of laundered clothing, a few candles, and books about Arendelle. He had read them all three times each, and he would wager he knew more about her country's history than she did. However, he kept his mouth closed and simply stood, bowing slightly and muttering, "Your majesty."

"Did Grethe do this? She could have least said something to me about it," Elsa said as she examined the books on his table. Hans said nothing, but instead thought back to his second encounter with the old woman. She had chipped him down from the wall, cursing him for upsetting the queen. When he had started to develop a cold, she had increased his meal portions and even brought him medicine. She was kind and stubborn, in a motherly way. Not that he had much of a mother to compare her to. The former prince halted his thoughts abruptly and voided his mind of all emotion, and instead focused on the queen.

She coughed gently before speaking. "It doesn't matter. Today's lesson will be conducted here." The queen took her place against the table and fixed her royal blue eyes to his. "You must learn to accept your emotions as they are, not conceal them. Once you find the root of your problems, you can solve them and be at peace with your mind. If anger and fear are influencing your fire, then you have to determine why you are angry and afraid and fix the problem."

Hans fought a scowl. She made it sound so easy! Whenever his emotions rose to the surface, it was totally uncontrollable at that point. The flames seemed to just appear and engulf his hands, and with every spike of feeling, the flames grew as well. "There are many things that I happen to be upset about, it would be impossible to solve them all." He sat down on the bed with a hint of disappointment. Fighting his emotions was exhausting, and for some reason it seemed to be even more difficult around her. He wanted her help and tutelage, but he was scared of losing control.

Elsa's lips quirked into a sort of frown and she slowly made her way to sit beside him. "I know that at times our emotions are overwhelming. But you have to," she pierced him with her gaze; "let it go."

His face crumpled and he stared down at his hands. Elsa sighed and gingerly enveloped them with her own. Hans jerked back up to look at her, a puzzled look on his face. He knew she could feel them begin to heat and he tried to pull away, but she held fast. "Right this minute, more than anything else, what is upsetting you?" she asked quietly.

A long breath escaped him and his hands shook; heat was radiating in waves from them now. "I'm worried that you'll decide I'm not worth your time and that you'll turn me away and I'll be stuck with this unstoppable, horrible curse forever. I will truly be a monster and it's my own fault and there's nothing I can do about it." His fingers were now encased in flame. He noticed that Elsa's own hands were protected with a layer of ice that was refusing to melt.

"Well, don't worry about that anymore," the queen started slowly. Her hands clenched around his, the ice starting to melt and drip into the flames, reducing them. "I know what you're going through, and this curse is punishment enough for your crimes. I won't turn you away. I may not like you very much," she said teasingly, "but I won't let you suffer like I did. No one deserves that."

The gentle kindness that saturated her words rang like a bell in his mind, and Hans felt the tension in his brow release. His eyes darted down to his hands to ensure he wasn't harming her. At this point the flames were entirely gone, and his hands were starting to chill. Hans nearly gasped in surprise, and was pleased to find that his mind was more at ease. One of his many internal battles had been won.

* * *

Elsa let out a sigh of relief when the flames finally dissipated. She looked up to see sparkling green eyes and a genuine happy smile gracing the young man's handsome face. A smile of her own took up residence on her lips, and she released his hands. "See? Now was that so bad?" she said quietly with a hint of pride.

Hans turned his eyes back to his hands in wonderment, a murmur of thanks passing through his lips. An idea suddenly came to her mind. "I think that you should help in the kitchens, to learn more about the nature of natural fire and your own. Grethe could always use a strong laborer. And it will give you time to practice your control while I'm busy with my duties." He nodded in agreement, his eyes locked on his hands still. The young queen worried her lip as she thought about what she was on the verge of telling him.

"I have good news for you, although it might not be the best news." His eyes connected with hers once again. "I think I've determined how to heal the burn on your chest. It's from your own fire, if I'm not mistaken?"

The exiled prince grimaced. "That's correct. When I was first cursed, I was scared, and confused. I lashed out at the imp, and in my rage, it backfired on me." He lifted the gray linen shirt he had on and revealed the bandages that Dr. Haugen had reapplied. "It doesn't burn me anymore though." Slowly he peeled away the white strips of fabric that collected the pus and blood weeping from the wound; it was just as angry looking as ever. And there, in the center of the burn, was a patch of healed skin in the faint shape of a hand print. "That's where you struck me," Hans mused, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes. I believe that my magic can counteract yours, which means that it should heal you." Elsa explained. Hans flinched.

"That had hurt, though. Like, really hurt. Worst pain of my life, hurt," he said as he studied his flesh.

Elsa studied as well. The burn reached all the way over his left shoulder down to the top of his right hip in a violent slash mark. "I thought so, considering the way you screamed."

Hans nearly glared at her. "I did not scream."

"You did."

"Men don't scream, women scream."

"That's beside the point," humor lacing her voice. "We can heal it a small amount at a time, since you'll probably be here for a while. Do you want to try a bit now?" she asked him seriously.

His expression darkened. "Just a bit, then."

Elsa took in a deep breath, and then lightly lifted her hand to hover over his shoulder. It took all her concentration to be as gentle as possible while controlling her power. The muscle in his jaw was stretched tight and his fists were practically destroying the blanket, and she hadn't even summoned her magic yet. For just a second, she coated her hand in a thick layer of glistening ice and clamped her hand onto the burned portion of his skin. Hans yelped in pain and jerked away from her like she had stabbed him. Elsa flinched backwards as well, then composed herself and inspected the skin she had touched. A few square inches of skin had turned pink and shiny and new.

Her eyes wide with astonishment, she finally released the breath she didn't realize she had been holding as Hans prodded the area. Somehow his eyes lit up with even more happiness than before, and Hans grabbed her small hands. "Elsa, thank-, I mean, your majesty, thank you so much!" he practically shouted as he kissed her knuckles with gratitude. Her cheeks flushed bright pink at the intimate touch, and she drew back her hands into her lap with as much grace as she could manage. Hans' smile dropped and his face grew as red as his hair. "Oh my, I-I'm so sorry, I just-"

"It's fine," Elsa assured him quietly, and his smile returned. A few minutes later, after she had left to speak with Grethe about her new apprentice, she realized that her own worries from earlier today were gone. She even felt a bit more joyful. Perhaps she should try and make more time for their lessons.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter :) Reviews are my life blood. Please keep them coming! I will continue to try and update every Monday, but my work schedule is always varied so it's sometimes hard to find time to write. For some reason this chapter was kind of grueling to write, and I'm not very happy with it. Okay, enough talk. Please enjoy! **

Peeling potatoes was almost fun compared to sitting in the drafty dungeon for days on end, Hans mused. His hands were starchy and smudged with dirt, aching from holding the tiny knife for so long, but he was grateful for the freedom. Grethe had put him straight to work scrubbing and peeling the vegetables soon after Elsa had left the room.

Green eyes lost their focus as he thought about his relationship with the Snow Queen. She had actually managed to help him with subduing the inferno that raged inside of his heart. Hopefully he would eventually be able to command his magic as well as she, but he was still far from that point. His shoulder throbbed from where Elsa had touched it, but at least the cursed scar was retreating. She had seemed so happy that their lesson had succeeded, and didn't balk when he grabbed her hands like he thought she would. His lips formed a thin line as he cut a stubborn bruise from his current spud. If he was correct in his reading of her body language, she would open up to him soon. If he continued to make fast progress with her and with the curse, then he could collect what he was here for and be on his way. Deep in his own mind as he was, the exiled prince flinched when he heard a shrill voice call out to him and his thoughts flew apart.

"Hans! You're murdering that poor root! Come start this fire for me, hopefully that will keep you a bit more occupied," Grethe chastised him and gestured to the oven ready to be lit. A small smile fixed itself on his lips, and Hans moved to oblige the old woman.

* * *

"Your majesty, you have a missive from the kingdom of Corona," Kai bowed courteously and placed the thick envelope on the queen's desk. Elsa lifted it with apprehensive fingers and carefully opened it; this would either be an approval or denial. Her previous good mood was teetering on the edge of anxious as she quickly scanned the letter.

"Ah! They said yes! Oh, thank goodness, they said yes!" she exclaimed, relief flooding her body. The young woman slumped down in her chair for a single moment before straightening again and recomposing herself. Having a stable trade partner would relieve the bulk of her stress; now all that was left was reestablishing a relationship with Anna and her people, training Hans, running a kingdom. She mentally brushed aside her worries and allowed herself a small victory. Things were finally starting to look up. With a wave she dismissed her serving woman and smoothed her hair down. Pen and paper found its way into her hands and she began to immediately construct her positive response, elation lightening her words.

As soon as she was finished, Elsa tucked the letter inside her skirt pockets and began to make her way towards the kitchens. She needed to celebrate her happiness, and an extra fancy dessert was more than called for. Something chocolate, with cream and maybe wine, too. If only Anna was here, then she could tell her all about their new trade agreement, and the ambassador they could send to Corona. The moment as her mind strayed to Anna, she stopped and gripped the letter through the fabric of her pocket. She needed a way to send the letter, and what better way than to send Anna and Kristoff as ambassadors of Arendelle? That way, Elsa could stay and tend to the Hans situation and continue to build her repertoire with her people, and Anna could go on a safe little journey with her new boyfriend. If Kristoff was her boyfriend, that is. The queen mulled over the mental image of Kristoff and Anna together, feeling acutely how very alone she was now that Anna had found a more open companion. No! Today was a good day. Hans had cooperated, Corona was making agreements, and she hadn't felt overwhelmed at all. No, petty jealousy would not be very becoming, so she banished the thought.

Now all she needed was Anna to make her way back home so she could send her off on a more diplomatic journey. A twist of her hand brought Olaf into existence before her very eyes.

"Queen Elsa! I had almost made it back to the springs, too," Olaf pouted for a fraction of a second, before his well known grin made an appearance.

Elsa stifled a giggle. "Sorry about that, Olaf. I need you to deliver a message, and summoning you here was the fastest way to do so. Unfortunately I can't put you back on the mountain." She bent down to straighten his nose a bit as she spoke, and he chuckled appreciatively.

The diminutive snowman straightened himself and peered up at the queen innocently. "What can I do for you, your majesty?"

"Walk with me for a bit, and I'll explain," she said as she continued towards the kitchens. "I need Anna and Kristoff to come back to the castle; I want to send them on a diplomatic expedition."

Olaf nodded as she spoke and struggled to keep up on his stubby snow legs. The chill from his snow cloud felt quite pleasant as it brushed against Elsa's side; summer was pretty and all, but she preferred the cold. "The kingdom of Corona has agreed to establish a trade route with Arendelle, and I need them to present our acceptance letter. I need you to relay this message to them," she stopped in front of the entrance to the kitchens and turned to face him.

"Of course, Queen Elsa! It would be my honor!" the snowman proclaimed with a cheery voice and a goofy salute.

A small giggle made it past the queen's lips and she placed a light kiss on the snowman's brow. "Thank you, dear. Be safe on your journey up the mountain." She dismissed him and pushed her way into the kitchens, completely missing the look of shock and fear that crushed Olaf's smile as he saw briefly past her.

* * *

"Gracious, I forgot how big this place was," Anna panted as she climbed the remains of the icy staircase that led to Elsa's abandoned palace.

"I sure didn't. It's absolutely gorgeous," Kristoff could hardly contain his excitement at exploring the masterpiece once again. His mitten-ed hand practically caressed the frozen handrail. He had managed to form a primitive rope bridge across the portion that had been smashed, but they hadn't been able to brave it just yet. It was starting to get a bit dark outside, and they hadn't planned to leave for the palace until the next dawn, but Anna couldn't sit still and Sven needed to stretch his legs; living amongst the hot springs wasn't exactly spacious.

The castle rose up against the side of the mountain before them, beautiful to behold in the light of the setting sun. All was still and quiet, until a dull stomping sound broke the reverie. It appeared that there was something living in the ice palace, as uninviting as the habitat may be.

"It's too late to go inside and deal with whatever is hiding out in there now. I say we get some sleep and tackle this in the morning." The ice harvester didn't wait for a reply before turning around. "We can camp at the base of the staircase where it's a little safer, too. No point in leaving Sven all alone for the night."

Anna was about to argue, but a bitter gust of wind nearly blew her over and soon she was right behind Kristoff. They had almost made it to the bottom of the stairs when the wind struck again, and she lost her balance. A high pitched squeak was all that managed to escape before the two tumbled down in a tangled heap of limbs and snow.

Sven stood over them questioningly as Anna managed to extricate herself from Kristoff, her cheeks flushing from more than just the cold. She tugged at a braid as Kristoff busied himself with unloading the sled, muttering something about setting up camp. Physical contact had been a teensy bit awkward, ever since the kiss. Given that neither of them had had much human contact growing up, skin on skin and being close to each other was unfamiliar. It was nice, but totally uncharted territory. With a sigh, the princess comforted herself by nuzzling Sven, regretting that she had left her own horse with the trolls. As the sun finally set, Anna felt a tugging at her heart that she had never quite experienced before; homesickness.

But then, as quickly as her emotions had plummeted, warmth filled her heart as Kristoff pulled out his lute and shyly began to play. She relaxed into the reindeer and smiled. Surely things would be better in the morning.

* * *

"You really don't have to do this, you've given me much already, your majesty," Hans said quietly as he set down his fork. The queen had deemed it necessary to invite him to eat dinner with her, and she was positively beaming from across the table. They had mostly spoken about the Southern Isles, what goods were available for export, what might be the best way to approach Hans' aging father. She seemed to be happy to have someone to speak to at all, at least someone who could somewhat be considered an equal. Hans studied her expressions, trying to gauge what her real reasoning might be for allowing him this privilege.

Elsa let a smile grace her delicate features as she nodded to the serving girl, notifying her that it was time to bring dessert. "I wanted to. You may be a prisoner, but you need to feel more comfortable around here in order to fully grasp control of your emotions." She paused to take a sip of the warm red wine, a gift from some westerly kingdom from her coronation. "Besides, it's not like you're much of a threat anymore, and I could use the," her eyes twinkled for a split second, "intelligent company."

Ginger eyebrows rose, but Hans said nothing. It seemed like the queen was a bit tipsy, and was much more amiable than usual. He could certainly use her good mood to improve himself in her eyes. Gloved hands automatically folded in his lap as his plate was removed and replaced with a smaller dish of what looked like a chocolate and raspberry tart that was almost entirely chocolate. He cleared his throat just as she was about to lift a bite to her lips.

"Queen Elsa, I never did apologize for my actions. I have nothing but regret for how I tried to take advantage of you, your sister, your kingdom. I do not expect your forgiveness, but it is enough to have you know my true feelings." His smooth voice was full of remorse, his eyes pleading.

Elsa revealed nothing through her posture or face. It was almost like she had frozen for a moment, and was scrutinizing him. But then the tension in her body released and her eyes softened. "I am not the only one you must apologize to. Eventually you will have to answer to Anna, and my people. Just keep in mind," she played with her wine glass a bit, "actions speak louder than words. If you wish to prove that you are genuinely sorry, it will take a lot more than a simple apology." There was a finality in her words, and she closed her lips around the morsel perched on her fork.

"I completely understand. Thank you for your generosity and graciousness in this situation," he chose his words carefully.

Before he could say anything else, the queen drained her glass and stood. "Thank you for your company, but I must retire. I will try to see you for a lesson tomorrow, and a healing session if you are up to it." She studied the sweet left on her plate almost regretfully, then turned for the door from the dining room. "I'm certain Grethe could use your assistance in cleaning up, and will be more than capable of returning to your room." She murmured instructions to the serving girl who waited by the door, and then swept out of the room as only a queen can.

* * *

Dawn crept over the mountain, basking the snow in golden light. It took more than a few nudges to wake Anna, but finally her eyes opened to the blindingly bright sunlight. She stretched and yawned before taking a piece of hard bread and cheese from Kristoff, still half asleep. They had slept in the sled, surrounded by furs and separated by Kristoff's lute.

Everything had been stuffed back into its proper place, and soon they would begin the ascent to the castle. Loud thuds could be heard still, and it did nothing to calm Anna's nerves. She knew what she thought it was, and she certainly hoped she was wrong. As brave as she was, they were no match for Marshmallow when he was perturbed. Before they had gotten halfway up the staircase though, a squeaky voice could be heard yelling their names.

"Olaf?" Anna recognized the voice almost immediately. She turned to look down the staircase, where Sven was trying to play with the snowman.

"Anna, Kristoff! You have to go back to the castle! You have to go now!" he yelled, trying to fight his way past the energetic reindeer.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Kristoff asked, slightly annoyed by the prospect of having to go all the way back to Arendelle. He felt Anna stiffen with concern beside him, and he placed a tentative hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa! Queen Elsa is in trouble!" Olaf cried out. "Hans is in the castle, Hans is back!"

"Wait, what?" Anna's voice was starting to become shrill. Before she could question the snowman further, however, a chilling roar was heard from somewhere very close to them. She whipped her head back around to the direction of the castle, where a very grumpy Marshmallow stood at the entrance. The yelling had attracted the snow giant, and he was not pleased with his visitors. A frustrated V settled across her brow, and Anna started running down the staircase, Kristoff in tow. "We have to get back to my sister! Now!" Kristoff was silent as he urged on his reindeer, and Olaf babbled on about his latest encounter with the queen. Anna nervously chewed on the end of a braid, panic sitting on her chest like an anchor. It was all she could do to remind herself that as evil as Hans was, he was no match for Elsa, not in a million years.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the break in updates, readers. Work had become a bit too stressful for me to concentrate on fanfiction, but hopefully I will be back on track now. I have also been thinking about writing some one shot AU's to use as character studies, so be on the look out for those. If you want to find me on tumblr, I'm rabbledrabble. Enjoy! Review! 3 marth**

"For someone who acts like they have everything under control at all times, you certainly seem to be having difficulty controlling your magic," Elsa observed as Hans attempted to manipulate the flames in his hands. The queen had made her way to the dungeons after an early breakfast, but had been shocked to find her prisoner missing. He was quickly found in the kitchens, helping Grethe clean underneath all the crooks and crannies that the elderly woman had trouble with. Elsa had hid her surprise easily, but it still unnerved her a bit that the exiled prince was behaving so well. She had expected plotting, or at least some snobbery.

The kitchens offered a calm environment for them to work together. Today's goal was to maintain the ability to produce fire and hold it at will. So far things were going well, at least Elsa thought so. She leaned against a counter and toyed with her braid as Hans moved the fire between his hands.

"I've given up on keeping my emotions under control. Too much work, not enough reward," he murmured as he concentrated on his task, his eyebrows furrowed. His hands felt naked and exposed with gloves, but the flame felt more comfortable than usual. It danced around his fingers and over his knuckles, and he passed it from right to left to keep it going.

Elsa picked at a split end with manicured nails. "Reward? What reward do you need for not being a sociopath? Isn't a regular life with loved ones enough?" She studied him innocently enough as he glared at her and the flame dissipated. "I mean, I was born cursed. I never had the luxury of normality, of being able to touch my family members and spend time with them."

Hans sneered. "Oh yes, how luxurious, spending time with family. Family that hated me, spurned me, disdained me. Let's not waste time on childhood memories, I'd rather just figure this damned curse out and be on my way."

Elsa bristled at his harsh comments, but she bit her tongue. Silence hung like a shroud over the room as Hans attempted to rekindle the flame with his fingers, but all he managed were sparks. Finally, he sighed angrily and pushed his hair away from his eyes. "I apologize, your majesty. My childhood is a bit of a sore spot for me, and I've explained my actions before to you. Being the thirteenth son isn't exactly opportune." The queen said nothing, but waited for him to continue.

"I'm not sure if your sister told you, but I revealed my past to her as well. My brothers did as brothers do; if they weren't taunting me, they were completely ignoring my existence. My father rules a kingdom, he had no time for a son who had no chance of inheriting his throne. And mother," Hans gripped the counter, his knuckles white. "I saw less of her than anyone else. I was raised by a governess, my horse was my best friend. Controlling my emotions and manipulating others is how I managed to survive the loneliness."

"You're completely alone in the world, then," Elsa said quietly. She noticed the scorch marks that marred the counter top as Hans folded his arms.

"Completely," he echoed her words.

Elsa felt her neck warm; the subject of conversation was not a comfortable one. Her own childhood had been less than ideal; her exile had been self-imposed while Hans' had been neglected. The queen cleared her throat before answering. "What's done is done. The past is in the past, so we must move forward. Just like you must continue furthering your control over your curse." And with that, she flicked an icicle towards the prince's face. Out of reflex, his hand moved to stop the object, and it melted as soon as it came into contact with his skin. His hand once again was surrounded by flame; Elsa suppressed a small smile as he sunk back into concentration.

After an hour of practicing with the flame, Elsa could tell Hans was tired and needed a break. Learning to feel your emotions was never easy work, especially when concealing them was an ingrained habit. She dismissed her pupil and had nearly made it out of the kitchens when she heard yelling from the stables. Her eyes met Grethe's, and she instructed the woman to keep Hans busy as she went to investigate.

The queen was met with chaos. Anna was arguing with one of the stable men, and her loyal ice harvester was quietly settling his reindeer and sled. Olaf was practically bouncing, he was moving around so quickly. The princess had just raised her finger to scold the man when she noticed Elsa. Her face visibly brightened with relief as she rushed over to meet the queen.

"Elsa! What's going on? Olaf told us that Hans was back in the castle! Are you alright? We came as soon as we could!" The bubbly girl's eyes frantically made their way up and down Elsa's person, checking for signs of disruption or harm.

The young queen connected the dots quickly. Olaf must have seen Hans and been worried, and that's why the group were here now. She chose her words carefully before speaking. "Everything is fine, Anna. I have Hans under control. He is a prisoner here, and will be kept as such until I have communicated with his home country." Anna gave her a wary look, but Elsa gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's safer than him freely roaming the country, don't you agree?"

The princess worried her lip, but then gave Elsa a crushing hug. "I'm just glad you're okay. I don't like it, but as long as you have guards and all, I know you can handle him. I just wish you might have, maybe, talked to me about it first?" Her hands twisted in a nervous knot.

Elsa knew that Anna would never leave her side willingly unless she was completely certain things were safe at the castle. She watched Olaf waddle over to chat with Sven, then she smiled and turned, leading her sister away from the kitchens. "I have Albin and Grethe, who could get past them?" The giggling sisters made their way towards the main castle entrance, Kristoff trailing behind.

* * *

"You want us to go to Corona?I think they sent dignitaries to your coronation, but I don't know much else, I'm afraid," Anna admitted. Her mind was abuzz with the thought of the dastardly Hans skulking about somewhere in her home. She had no doubt that Elsa could handle him, but it didn't make her feel any better. And now Elsa was telling her to leave! Things were not going as expected. Kristoff sat beside her in Elsa's study, quiet as always.

Elsa passed Anna a letter before smoothing her skirts and sitting. "Yes. This is my acceptance letter to their proposed trade operations. They will supply us with grains, produce, and domesticated products, while we will supply aquatic trade goods and ships, as well as information. Our ports are some of the busiest; we have the most access to the other kingdoms. I need someone to bring them this letter, but also to possibly spend some time among their court, to see if there are any other goods we might be able to offer." She paused and inspected her fingernails. "I can not go myself, because I have to stay for Arendelle. And whoever goes will have to stay for at least a month, not to mention travel time. You are the perfect candidate, Anna, and Kristoff," she glanced at the blonde man, "you can observe things from another perspective, to give Anna insight as well as protection."

He nodded in agreement. "I would be honored, your majesty." A slight blush crept over his cheeks as Anna shot him a beady look.

Elsa continued. "Olaf can go with you, I'm sure he would love to do some traveling. And give Corona a bit of an insight as to what our kingdom is capable of."

The princess fidgeted while trying to find a way to stay. Everything Elsa had said made sense, unfortunately. "Just, can you try to send Hans packing before we get back? Or least keep me updated. I don't like him being here."

Elsa hesitated before answering. "Hans is deeply troubled, Anna. I feel like I can help him. He did a lot of wrong things, but this could be an opportunity to change him, so that he harms no one else. And if it doesn't work, then I can just send him home." She smiled and stood; her train glittered like a thousand snowflakes as she walked towards one of the tall windows open to the gardens.

"I guess so," Anna agreed begrudgingly, wishing she could change her sister's mind. But knowing Elsa, she had a plan. The thought didn't make her much happier, but then nothing besides Hans' prompt removal would. She almost made to go pack before remembering why she had left the castle in the first place. "Marshmallow!"

"Marshmallow? What about him?" Elsa turned and faced Anna swiftly.

"He's in the ice palace, and he seems pretty grumpy. We didn't see him, we just heard him." Anna tucked a lock of hair into place behind her ear. "The trolls told us that he was causing some scares up north."

"I'll just have to go visit him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind protecting me from Hans," Elsa and Anna both giggled at the idea. Soon the two began to discuss Corona, and what Anna should wear, and did they have anything regal that Kristoff could take? And all thoughts of the wayward prince were dismissed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Another chapter. And things start moving here, too! I'm very pleased with this one, and I decided to post a day early since I was late last week. Enjoy, review! And I have a few more Helsa related things posted now, so if that interests you, go check them out! - marth**

The first day of Anna's absence was not as bad as expected. Elsa walked around for longer than normal in her nightgown, she had more than her fair share of waffles at breakfast, she didn't worry about singing off key while she organized her study. Being completely alone but knowing that company was just around the corner was comforting, and her natural introspection took over. In the back of her mind, she felt a touch of remorse for letting Hans stew in the dungeons. But then she sunk her mind deep into one of her father's journals and her prisoner was forgotten.

By day three, however, the silence was grating. Anna being in Arendelle and Anna being in another kingdom altogether was unsettling; the young queen felt exposed without her cheery human shield. She hadn't realized how often the princess had stepped in to speak to the townfolk when she was busy hiding in the study. Helping others with their problems was rewarding, but petty grievances were the norm. It was only mid afternoon when she finally gave in to her weary mind and politely escaped the throne room. She avoided the study; the kingdom's account books and charters could be looked over another day. What she really wanted was something warm and comforting, and maybe a familiar face. Elsa made her way towards the kitchens.

Grethe was no where to be seen, but she was heard. "Now, now, just hush with that talk. You just go back to your room and I'll bring you lunch, hmm?" Elsa followed the noise to where the cook and Hans were facing off, his arms crossed over his chest protectively.

"What's going on?" the queen asked, her shoulders tensing. Confrontation was not something she looked forward to, especially with the stress she already had.

The stubborn old woman propped a hand on a hip and gestured with the other. "Your majesty, this young fool here likes to think that he's invincible. He needs rest, he can't be under my feet all day. I won't have it." A glare from the queen shot in Hans' direction, but Grethe continued. "He's in pain, dear."

The explanation caused Elsa's eyebrows to rise, and she inspected the former prince. Despite his cleanliness and poise, there was a slump to his shoulders and his breathing seemed a bit labored. Her features softened when she noticed him clutching at his abdomen, and pursed her lips. It had been a few days since their healing session and there was much to be done. She released the breath she had held unconsciously and looked back to Grethe.

"Very well. I need to train him today, so kindly bring the mid day meal out to the gardens in an hour or so." She flashed Hans a look and started walking.

They settled in the center of the royal gardens, far away from prying eyes and the noise of the castle. Elsa sat primly on the edge of a large fountain and watched as Hans collapsed in the grass in a very unprincely manner.

"Grass! Sun. Now all I need is water and this will be perfect," the red head rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. "What possessed you to allow me this freedom, your majesty?"

Her slender hand played in the cool water of the fountain as she tried to come up with an excuse. "I was tired of being indoors."

He let out a short, dry laugh and closed his eyes. "Good enough for me, then."

The silence was pleasant, and soon the warmth of the sun coaxed her into relaxing on the stone ledge. She couldn't help her mind from wandering as her eyes watched her prisoner. It was maddening, really. This intelligent, charming, and as much as she hated to admit it, handsome, prince was a real piece of work. Family drama, emotional baggage, and a silver tongue. As much as she tried to hate him with every fiber of her being, her empathy won out and she wanted to help him. Her parents' ignorance and her own fear had nearly turned her into a monster; ironically enough, he had been the one to stop her right before she had killed someone. No one had been there to stop him, no act of true love could save Hans from becoming a monster. She almost laughed, true love? Hans couldn't love, not sincerely, she thought. It wasn't in his nature. But she could keep him from using his powers to harm others.

Could she really? The sudden thought came like a jolt of lightning and her eyes closed in frustration. Once he stopped being her prisoner, he could do whatever he wanted. Elsa's forehead wrinkled with the realization. She couldn't keep him here against his will forever, and she couldn't refrain from teaching him; an uncontrolled curse was much more dangerous than the alternative. Anna's face rose to her mind, and she remembered her sister talking about trolls in the valley and how they had helped her understand how to thaw Arendelle. _Love's a force that's powerful and strange._ Well, she certainly couldn't love Hans. Her ears burned a bit at the thought, and she glanced over to the dozing prince. No, she couldn't love him after all that he had done. She couldn't even trust him, for the most part. A sigh escaped her lips and she sat up; compassion and empathy would have to do for now, until Hans could prove that he wanted to be better.

"Hans."

The redhead jerked awake. "Your majesty?"

She hesitated. "Why is your horse named Sitron?"

He sat up and rested on his forearms, his eyes lost in thought. " I was fifteen. He was yellowish, and a real mean thing. Bit everyone who tried to touch him, so he was given to me since I'm the runt. Bitter temperament and bright color? Sitron just made sense." Hans looked up at Elsa, a quirk in his brow. "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "Just trying to understand you better. What other princely activities were there besides riding?" Now she was genuinely curious; being locked away from others for so long had kept her ignorant of many things as well.

Hans rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I always enjoyed sailing. My brothers were more fond of sparring and weaponry."

"Sparring? Didn't that hurt?" she asked and folded her hands in her lap neatly.

"Yeah, but it's great exercise. And good for letting off steam." He stood and dusted off his linen pants.

"Interesting," Elsa mused quietly before standing as well. "We should try it."

Hans looked down at her incredulously."Excuse me? I don't think that's a great idea, your majesty."

A devious little smile caught her lips. "Why not? Fire versus ice, the eternal debate." She started walking quickly now.

"Maybe because the last time I fought you, I nearly froze to death? Or because if I harm you, I'll probably be executed? These are all wonderful reasons not to do this." Hans matched her pace effortlessly.

Her smile grew. "I can handle myself very well, thank you. Besides, it will be great practice for you." She took a few more steps before nonchalantly flicking a hand in his direction, showering him with harmless snowflakes. When he flinched away from them, she had to stifle a giggle. For years she had been so afraid of hurting people, of letting people know about the curse. Now everyone knew, and here she even had someone who could understand.

Hans brushed the snow from his hair before taking a deep breath. "If you insist, Queen Elsa." A moment of concentration later and his hands were producing tentative flames.

"Let's take it slow, shall we?" the blond woman said before tossing a snowball to him. He caught it gracefully before it disappeared into hissing steam. Hans was attempting to lengthen the flame when another snowball was lobbed at his head. This one met its target, and the exiled prince sputtered for a second before moving quickly towards Elsa. He darted towards a shrub and she followed; the game of cat and mouse invigorated her. Her chest heaved with shallow breaths, her muscles felt tensed, they felt good. Hans ducked and dodged most of what she threw at him, before he turned on her sharply.

"Flames don't lend themselves to long distances well," was all the warning she got before she felt his hands on hers and their fingers intertwined. Elsa could tell he was trying to hold back; she may have better control of her magic, but she was physically no match for the much bigger man. They struggled like that, hand in hand, pushing back on the other to see how far they could take it. She held eye contact and refused to look away from the green twins in front of her. A moment later and she saw a glint of fear in them; her ice had overcome his hands and was now creeping towards his wrists. She relaxed and released his fingers, the ice dissipating in seconds.

Hans bent over, his hands resting on his knees while he tried to catch his breath. "I didn't, get much, practice in," he got out between breaths.

Elsa took a minute to compose herself as well. "Well, I did." She ran her hands through her hair, smoothing it back into place. "You'll maintain better control when you can use your magic with emotion, as opposed to keeping them separate." She watched him straighten and stretch; his shirt lifted just enough to show a sliver of pale skin, and she averted her eyes quickly.

The young queen started for the pathway back to the castle when Hans moved in front of her.

"Please, your majesty? Can we stay outside for a few minutes more?" the tired prince pleaded. Her heart softened and she consented with a nod, and went to resume her perch by the fountain. Unbidden, Hans sat down beside her, a respectable distance away.

"We should do this more often. It's a nice change of pace from flagstones and grumpy cooks," he remarked as he rolled his shoulders.

Elsa sighed and observed the beauty around her; staying indoors all the time wasn't fun for her, either. "Perhaps," was all she answered.

"Do you ride?"

The question made her hesitate. "No. I was too scared that I would hurt someone in the process, so I always rode with my mother in the carriage." She pulled her braid in between her fingers and twisted.

Hans stretched out his legs and crossed his ankles. "It's good stress relief. You should try, now that you can control your powers. I'd love to go sailing again, but fire on a ship isn't very sensible."

His tone was wistful, even pained. Elsa looked openly upon him; "Eventually, you will be able to. And maybe I'll learn to ride."

Birdsong filled the silence and she made to move, but a warm hand on her arm stopped her. Elsa almost glared, but instead she looked puzzled. Hans seemed desperate to stay outside a bit longer. "Could you... would you mind working on my chest? I feel more calm out here, I promise I won't make a sound."

She bit her lip. "Aren't you exhausted? You worked in the kitchens all morning, and then had sparring with me. It might not be safe."

His eyes were serious. "I'll be fine. Please?"

"It's your body. Go ahead, then."

Hans pulled off his shirt and started to gingerly tug away the bandages that still covered his torso. The scar looked just as grotesque as it last did, but at least now it only extended from his collar bone to his hips. He took in a deep breath and tensed his stomach muscles, then nodded when she looked to him.

Elsa pursed her lips, but still formed the thick glove of ice around her left hand. This time, she placed her hand over his clavicle, pressing hard. She glanced up at Hans; his eyes were squeezed shut and his face was turning red, but he barely whimpered.

The queen moved her hand down a scant inch before her prisoner went limp, collapsing against her. His heavy body nearly pushed her into the fountain, but instead he rested against her.

Panic flooded her senses, while she simultaneously cursed both Hans and herself. Elsa just prayed that the guards would hear her calling from so deep in the gardens.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay everyone, this weeks chapter is short, I know. However, after writing 6 different pieces for Iceburns week and working 70+ hours at my job, I'm very much exhausted. There is a lot stuffed in this waffle though, so please stay with me! Next week's chapter should be up on time and I promise, it will be longer. I really wanted this to be longer, but I'm so sleepy : Anyways, if this isn't enough Helsa for you, go check out some of my other pieces if you'd like. Enjoy, review! - marth**

"We're lost."

"We aren't lost, Kristoff. We're taking a short cut."

"Have you ever even been to Corona?"

"Neither have you, so you don't have room to talk."

"I have a natural sense of direction, thank you."

"From years of living on the same mountain? I'm sure."

"I can't concentrate with you talking, just hush, Anna."

"Guys, I think we've passed that rock four times already."

"We're lost."

* * *

He was awake, but he kept his eyes closed. He needed a few minutes to himself while he could steal them. The queen had continued to train him, house him, heal him. She had no suspicions as far as he could tell. The cook was coming to his side; she trusted him completely. His jaw tensed at the thought of betraying the kindly old woman, but it had to be done. They were fools for trusting him in the first place. A cold swell of guilt settled in the pit of his stomach, but he ignored it. These were things that had to be done, regardless of the consequences. There were things more important to him than Arendelle's neurotic queen and her servants.

Hans opened his eyes slowly, the bright light of the room burning them. Confusion passed over his features for a moment before comprehension set in. She must have decided that his musty old dungeon was no longer fitting; he had been left to recover in a room fit for royalty. The cathedral ceilings gave way to tall windows that filtered the early morning sun, with a perfect view of the gardens below. He had furniture now, antique by the look of it, and a real four poster bed with sheets. Hans snuggled deeper into the comfort of his new bedding, resisting wakefulness for a few minutes more.

Now that he thought about it, he really didn't want to involve the old cook. She had been nothing but motherly, had been the only reason he had any feeling of being human left. This goddamned curse made him feel like he was more of a monster than ever; at least now he could empathize with Elsa a bit. But soon he would control his curse just as well as she, then he could take what he needed and continue his life. Hans tried not to dwell on Elsa too much, it was too confusing. Before yesterday, he had loathed her. Her contrived generosity, her awkward mannerisms, all of it bothered him. His mind had been set on exacting his revenge and moving on.

But she was interested in him, genuinely. It surprised him, but he knew he was right; he had spent his entire life learning to read people and she was no different. Elsa's prying into his childhood, questioning him about his interests, and allowing him time outside; she saw him as more than anyone else had. He lied to himself, tried to convince himself that she hated him too, that she saw him as nothing more than a way to pass time, but he knew better than that. He hated to admit it, hated her, but it was true. Hans was conflicted, and he hated it.

* * *

"I see that you're feeling better."

"That's true, your majesty. Thank you for your kindness."

She sniffed her wine glass, but did not drink. "You're welcome."

Elsa had allowed Hans to join her for dinner. In the nearly two weeks after their last lesson, she had hardly seen him. He had to rest and heal from the exhaustion of training and healing, but then her royal duties had taken up time as well. Anna and Kristoff were safely on their way to Corona, but the townspeople still had problems and neighboring countries still wanted private audiences. Loathe as she was to admit it, she was glad that her prisoner was back on his feet and able to eat with her. Elsa really needed the company, someone who didn't just want from her all the time.

"So, tell me about the Southern Isles." She toyed with a piece of squash on her plate and hoped he would continue the conversation.

Hans wiped his mouth before answering. "There's not much that you don't already know, I'm sure. Chain of islands, old family line, twelve heirs."

"Surely you had some playmates?"

Although his words were heavy, his face was nonchalant. "I had my horse, a governess, what else could I possibly ask for? As I got older, I had men who worked on my ship."

"Twelve brothers and none of them would pay you any mind?" This time, she sipped her wine daintily. "That seems rather cruel."

"That's brothers."

"No." The word came out much sharper than she meant for it to. When his eyebrows quirked in surprise, Elsa set her glass down. "Sisters can't be much different. I wanted nothing more than to spend time with Anna, and I couldn't." She watched for his reaction, but none came forward. "Brothers who would treat you like that, can hardly be called brothers."

His voice was cold as he lowered his fork silently. "I don't want your pity, Queen Elsa."

Her name coming from his lips nearly made her flinch. "You aren't worth my pity, Hans." But he wasn't worth her hatred, either, she kept to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally, something fluffy! I know this story has been rather slowburn, so here things are starting to pick up. I just didn't want to throw them into something unrealistic, I guess, but I had fun with this chapter. So please enjoy! Review! - marth**

"Your majesty?"

Elsa looked up. "Yes?"

"If you're opening trade routes with Corona, what's the point in establishing trade with the Southern Isles?"

She shrugged and lifted a brow. "Because I can?"

Hans laughed at that. The queen bit her lip in an effort to control a tiny smile, and went back to studying the charter in front of her. Two countries bordering Arendelle were bickering, and Elsa had been working feverishly to promote diplomacy. If fighting broke out, she couldn't guarantee the well being of her own people, and it was in everyone's best interest if the countries could settle without bloodshed. Between entertaining ambassadors from every neighboring country and trying to quell the fear in her subjects, teaching Hans anything remotely related to magic was pushed to the end of her list of priorities. Eventually she had simply allowed him to sit in her study with her, as long as he remained relatively quiet. It kept him out of trouble when he wasn't helping Grethe, and gave her an opportunity to learn about him.

The first days of his company had been calm and silent but for her pen and the occasional noise of frustration. Hans had roamed the study, collecting books from her shelves and answering only when spoken to. Slowly he began to interject while she was writing; his educated opinion was rather helpful, and she listened. They discussed other kingdoms, their cultures, their leaders, their histories. Being of royal birth, Hans knew more than his fair share about her neighbors. He understood diplomacy but also war, and how best to approach the simmering dignitaries.

As loathe as she was to admit it, the exiled prince had also been helping to educate her in the way of social graces. Spending years away from company hadn't helped her become very charismatic. While she had a natural nobility, it wasn't enough to make up for her inexperience in dealing with others, especially confrontational rulers. So when dignitaries visited to speak with her on her opinions on the quarreling kingdoms, Hans coached her on how to say things in a neutral way, how to win others over to her side. He could so easily mimic the emotions of others, and manipulate them into agreeing with him. The talent made her leery, but also gave her a bit of insight. Combined with what she knew about his past, Elsa felt the smallest bit of compassion for the man Hans could have been. While there was no excuse for his past actions, at least there was understanding. Understanding wasn't the same as trust, but it was close to forgiveness. Besides, worrying about a possible betrayal was pointless; should Hans turn on her, he was easy enough to dispatch.

Her royal duties could not keep her from worrying about Anna, however. She thought about her constantly, thinking again and again about the dangers that lurked on the sea and the open road. She cursed herself for not sending guards with them, or making them stay a little longer, or kissing her sister goodbye at least two more times. Sure, Kristoff was more than capable of protecting them from a petty thief, but what about a storm on the sea? Unbidden memories of parents' passing came to mind, and Elsa's anxiety began to reach new heights.

"Your majesty?"

Her head snapped up. Hans was standing directly in front of her, giving her a strange look. It almost seemed like concern.

"You've been working at that for hours now. Would you like me to fetch you some lunch?"

Her cheeks suddenly felt warm. "No, I'm alright, thank you. If you'd rather spend time with Grethe, you can make it to the kitchens by yourself, I'm sure."

The light in his eyes seemed to shift, and instead he leaned against her heavy wooden desk. "I think I'll stay here. A change in scenery is nice."

Elsa felt the creep of discomfort redden her ears; Hans was staring at her. What was he getting at? That he enjoyed spending time with her? The thought disconcerted her. "A change, yes. Let's walk." She stood, brushed imaginary lint from her gown, and made her way to the door. The question on his lips settled in his eyes instead, and he followed.

"Kai!" The portly manservant turned from the portrait he was straightening to face his queen. She tried to ignore the twinge in his cheek when he noticed Hans. "He needs some fresh clothing, something that will fit in with my people. When you're finished, show him to the kitchens, I'll meet you there." She smiled slightly as he bowed, and left Hans there. She had her own outfit to put together.

Locating a hat that covered most of her hair was a bit of a challenge, but a wide brimmed sun hat with a green ribbon was found in some closet and paired with a plain plum colored dress that fell to her ankles. She couldn't resist twirling in the mirror; keeping her anxiety in check did wonders for her mood. For a few hours, she planned to forget other countries, forget Anna, forget running a kingdom. She was Elsa of Arendelle, and it was high time she met her own country. The kitchen greeted her with laughter; Grethe and Kai relaxed against the counters as Hans gestured with his hands. She studied him from the doorway, and admired the way the new clothing suited him. A crisp white shirt, a dark blue vest, and charcoal pants that fit him like a glove; she had to admit, he was nothing short of dashing.

"I put you a lunch together, your majesty, in case you were feeling peckish later." Grethe produced a satchel nearly spilling over with food. The old cook had a suspicious look in her eye, but Elsa brushed it off and thanked her, then directed Hans to take the bag. Kai followed them to the gates, passed a small purse to the queen, and saw them off.

They had missed the morning rush, and a leisurely afternoon set their pace. Elsa took a deep breath and felt her hands tingle with cold. This was the first time she had willingly ventured into her own town since she was a child. The couple meandered through a few shop stalls, but the fear of being recognized was too strong and soon she was walking back towards the castle.

"Your majesty, let's visit the harbor. I'm sure no will take interest in us there." Hans placed a warm hand on her upper arm and turned her around. Her emotions floundered for a second, but then she was in control of herself, of her powers.

"Thank you for joining me, I needed to get out of that dusty old study," she said quietly as she wrapped a hand around his arm and allowed him to escort her.

He grinned. "Trust me, watching you slave over all that work makes me glad I didn't become king." He laughed when he noticed her scowl.

"You have an impudent tongue, Westergard. You should mind it, else you might lose it." Her threat was dire, but it was followed by a smirk. "So, what did my servants find so humorous earlier?"

Hans shrugged. "Just idle chatter between fellow staff members. I've been making progress, I can almost handle boiling water."

Before she could comment, the sound of her steps deepened and they had made it to the docks. Elsa's face widened with a breathtaking smile, she marveled at all of the ships. Imposing, grandiose, miniature worlds of their own, rocking back and forth in the fjord and almost close enough to touch. As they walked past each one, Hans explained what each vessel was good for; speedy sloops for international travel, flat bottomed barges for merchants and trading, hulking drifters for fishing that floated farther out in the bay. They stopped to admire a sailboat captained by a lively eight year old, who puffed out his chest when Hans complimented his knot tying skills. Gulls screamed overhead and the taste of salt on the air had never been so sweet.

Elsa was smiling, laughing, enjoying herself. She felt like a new person, one without the burdens of a monarchy and a curse. Even Hans seemed genuine in his actions, in how his eyes sparkled with passion for the sea, in the excitement that made him glow with quiet happiness. She found his emotions entrancing, cleansing. Gone was the man who had lied, plotted, the man who had been abused and ignored for twenty three years. Here was the man Hans could have been, could maybe _still_ be. Her thoughts betrayed her heart, and she could feel her cheeks warm. The man Hans was had tried to murder her; the man he could be was a kindred spirit, one who understood her fears, her loneliness, her curse. The young queen tried to focus on something, anything else but the handsome man who was talking to the captain of a merchant ship. Elsa observed the fishmonger's stall just ahead, and was so deep in thought that she didn't even hear him yell her name.

Before she could react at all, a warm body crashed into hers and they both fell into the water. Panic flooded her senses as water surged into her mouth, her nose, but then she surfaced and air filled her lungs once again. Red hair and strong arms were all she could make sense of as she was dragged out of the water and pulled onto the wooden dock.

"Miss, are you alright? I'm dreadful sorry about that, are you hurt?" A deckhand from the ship in front of them helped her to her feet. Hans stood beside her, rigid as a post except for his chest that rose rapidly as he gulped fresh air.

"I'm fine, thank you," Elsa murmured as she registered what had happened; barrels unloaded from the ship had gotten loose, rolled down the gangplank and would have crushed her had she not been moved very abruptly by the sopping wet man to her side. She glanced back to the deep water; the satchel had been lost, but she was otherwise unharmed. Her ruined hat floated away, but she worried about it only briefly. Hans worried her more, he seemed to be made of stone. She waved off any more apologies from the crew, then took his arm and led him to a shady barren alley.

"Hans, that was reckless. Are you injured?" she chastised him gently. The words wanted to stick in her throat, but she knew that something was wrong with him. The heroic prince should be preening, not shell shocked.

"I felt scared." He paused, chewing the inside of his cheek. "I saw that you could be hurt, and I felt my hands burn, and I knew the only way to protect us both was the fjord." Her ears burned with his confession. He was scared about her being hurt?

She asked no more. The pair was silent as she froze the water in his clothing, then drew it out into a stream of snowflakes that soon melted. A minute more and her own clothing was dry, but she could tell Hans was still freezing. "Hans," he looked at her with trepidation, "you can use your magic to warm yourself."

"I don't think that I can, your majesty. I don't think I can control it very well right now." The exiled prince seemed fearful, like he was afraid of his own emotions. She could tell he was using every ounce of will power he had to keep his clenched fists from shaking.

Tentatively, she took one of his hands in her own and slowly relaxed his fingers until she could intertwine them with hers. Slender and pale combined with calloused and slightly tanned, and Elsa held his gaze. "You can, I won't let anything bad happen. Just think of something happier, think of something good, and don't let your fear influence your magic. You can do this, I know you can." She tried to soothe him by stroking the back of his hand with her thumb.

"Elsa, I _can't._"

She couldn't give up on him, she wouldn't. The young queen swallowed thickly, then pushed up onto her toes and placed a whisper of a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for saving me, Hans." She rocked back onto her heels, and the desired effect was nearly instantaneously. His hands didn't catch flame, but instead grew scorching hot; heat radiated from him in waves. With a tug, she pulled away from him and darted around the flushed young man, muttered something about buying lunch. A few coppers later, she brought a basket of fried fish and he was warmer and calmer. They picked at the food in comfortable quiet, but Elsa wasn't very hungry. The few hundred butterflies rioting in her stomach had taken care of that.


End file.
